1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging device which receives supply of electric power wirelessly.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various home appliances which use electric power as an energy source, and they penetrate deeply into our lives as essentials. These home appliances include devices which mechanically operate by electric energy, such as motors, high-frequency devices which generate high frequency waves using electric energy, and the like. Thus, when home appliances are used, an electromagnetic field is generated around the home appliances.
In particular, a high-frequency heating apparatus using a high-frequency device, such as a microwave, has a feature of being capable of heating an object to be processed, such as food, by dielectric heating with electromagnetic waves. However, there has been a problem in that part of electromagnetic waves has not been absorbed by an object to be processed and have easily leaked outside a high-frequency heating apparatus. In Patent Document 1 (Japanese Published Patent Application No. H7-022172), a technique is described in which radio waves generated in heating by a dielectric heating apparatus are prevented from leaking by provision of a sealant for blocking radio waves and a sealant for absorbing radio waves.
In addition, there are many home appliances which generate an electromagnetic field around the home appliances when used, other than a high-frequency heating apparatus. In Patent Document 2 (Japanese Published Patent Application No. H10-127981), a technique is described in which electromagnetic waves leaking from an electric washing machine are blocked with the use of a box for blocking electromagnetic waves. In addition, in Patent Document 3 (Japanese Published Patent Application No. H10-178293), an electromagnetic shield which blocks electromagnetic waves leaking from a computer is described.